Too Little, Too Late
by NanaMun
Summary: Edward, in grief and in need of solace, blames Jacob for a relationship both men have no control of, resulting in the deathly consequence that follows.


**Author's Notes: **Something is wrong with me. I work on finishing a one-shot, another two sprout up in my head. It seems that I'm taking even LONGER to finish one-shots I've started months ago. It just means more for the readers, so I shouldn't be complaining. I usually don't write one-shots like these, but the good news is that my plan is to actually continue this in replacement for one of my chapter stories I'll be completing soon. No matter what you think of the ending, I do have some special ideas of what happens from there. Tell me what you think.

And a quick disclaimer. This is a slash people. There will be sex between both sexy men. Read at your own perversion. Oh, I meant _discretion_.

**Own nothing but the ransom spurts of ideas.**

**Too Little Too Late **

He believed he lost everything. His reason for life, his will to go on. She was his light and her very essence drove him mad with love. The life they led was simple, but hell came bounding his way the day he met Jacob Black, the man with the short, ebony hair and chocolate eyes - unlike the soft brown of his wife - stepped into his music shop and sparked up a conversation. This man, a good 5 inches taller than him and built perfectly for a football player, had grace in his movements and emitted a heat that was welcomed in the dead, wet winter of Seattle. He wore just a thin t-shirt and shorts as if the weather outside said otherwise and the way he had stared at Edward...

Edward found him unnerving at first, not able to understand the weight of this man's stare and how it stirred something in him. He knew he should have been put-off when the man began asking personal questions and his suspision should have spiked when the eyes of this man darkened in pain and frustration when he happily spoke of his wife and their one year anniversery.

With a masked smile, he had said, "You must be happy." Edward couldn't stomach the hurt he had seen. His entire life it had been so easy to read people - this moment wasn't different. He looked defeated, even after a full hour of animated conversation. The moment had died and Jacob said his goodbyes to Edward's disappointment. No matter how odd he found Jacob, he couldn't deny that there was something about him that drew him closer.

Edward looked back on that day with resentment. It was the moment that had tainted his happy life.

He hadn't seen Jacob for a few weeks, but when he did, the young, spirited man that had graced his shop about a month ago, had somehow transformed into a deadened, sickly stranger. Edward asked if he was alright, he tried to coax him to speak of what had happened, but the man remained withdrawn, only speaking of how he missed their conversations. Edward agreed, and on that slow day, he found himself speaking again, getting lost in a conversation with this man. The more they talked, the more Edward noticed things about Jacob. How he had a fascination with cars, that he enjoyed anything that involved the outside, he expressed a lot with the movement of his hands, he never ceased eye contact when talking.

And the days went on like that. Edward began to look forward to work more. Each moment he sold a violin or offered the small studio room for instrument tests to a customer, he looked towards the entrance, hoping that he would see the copper skin or feel the heated gaze. And everyday he was awarded with Jacob, at the register, waiting for him.

The last weeks with his wife, he couldn't recall. And he hated himself for it. He remembered her on the periphery of his mind. When she cooked for him, or if how she read next to him on the couch as he watched the evening news. But he really couldn't decipher. Was that their last shared moments, or was he thinking of what they _usually_ did on their down time.

He hated himself more for the reason for his distraction - Jacob was everywhere, even when he was nowhere at all. They didn't contact each other outside his visits and as time went on, Edward became more curious about what exactly Jacob did, why he never seemed to need to work, why his clothes varied very little each time he saw him.

His questions were answered the night Jacob finally caved for a early dinner with Edward. Up until that point, Jacob had made up excuses, but luckily this time Jacob gave in with a curt nod. It was a Sunday night, so Edward didn't feel much guilt for closing two hours before his usual.

They had walked in silence, a quiet Edward wasn't used to. His choice had been an Italian restaurant down the street. Jacob didn't seem to mind the choice at all. Edward kept up with usual topics, avoiding Bella. He never spoke of her, not after their first conversation. Jacob nodded, gave weak smiles, but spoke very little. Dinner ended and Edward offered to pay the bill - despite the protests from Jacob- and they walked back towards the shop, where Edward's car was parked.

"Jake," The name rolled so comfortably off his tongue. He had only used it a few times, mostly to get Jacob to give-in during a heated, yet amusing debate about a trivial topic, "There's something going on. What is it?"

"Let's go to the park." Jacob suggested. Edward, still hoping that he'd get an answer, obliged. They drove in another chilled silence. They reached their destination and Jacob got out first, gracefully walking ahead, his weight not registering on the earth under him. Edward followed him into the cluster of trees off the path of the park. He was curious as to what Jacob was going to show him. The way his jaw tensed and his eyes remained ahead, Edward could tell that whatever he was about to say, he was scared of a negative reaction.

Edward reached out a hand, touching Jacob's exposed arm and hissed at the fiery burn and tingle that shot through his body. He was momentarily distracted, confused by what just happened, but whatever it was, he was sure it could wait, "Whatever you have to tell me, I'll understand." Edward offered slowly. The words had Jacob stopping, angling his head towards his waiting companion.

"Do you trust me?" He asked so softly, Edward had to strain to listen.

With the little he knew about Jacob and the short time they had known each other, it came as a surprise to Edward that he did not hesitate in his answer, "Of course, I trust you."

A genuine smile graced his friend's face and Edward's heart throbbed and ached painfully in his chest. He didn't understand what just happened, "Wait here." He ordered gently. Edward nodded numbly, unable to really comprehend the moment. Something felt so different between them.

Jacob stepped away, disappearing into the treeline leaving Edward in the dark, waiting on the edge of anxiety, not sure what this would lead to. He heard the rustling of plants, the distinct noise of someone stepping out of the cluster of trees and bushes, but what he saw had him gasp and freeze in horror.

It was an animal, huge in size, towering over him. Edward's mind scrambled for what to do. Where did this creature come from? Did he hurt Jacob? And suddenly he could move, he could function, but only with Jacob on his mind. He had to find him, to see if he was okay. Even if that meant going pass this...animal. Edward's eyes took in the shape of it. It was as big as a bear, fur a reddish brown and it stalked slowly towards him as if cautious. It watched him with such intensity, Edward felt the familiar response he usually had with Jacob.

Jacob.

Edward, legs shaking, side-stepped out of the creatures path. It watched him, angling its head. Edward wasn't sure how to get out of its line of sight. He wasn't sure he could, so he stepped forward, testing what would happen. To his surprise, the creature let out a whine and dropped down on the ground. Edward paused, taking in the action. It was the same mannerisms of a dog. Was this a canine creature? Trying another step, heart in his throat, Edward advanced. He was completely taken by surprise when the canine inched towards him on its stomach, a swish of fur moving behind him.

Was he...shaking his tail?

Edward felt a surge of comfort engulf him, but he wasn't sure why. His steps, although slow and calculating, were more natural as he walked _towards_ the creature. Whatever this animal was, it didn't seem dangerous. He was almost _sure_ of it. As sure as he knew Jacob was okay. In fact, he couldn't wait until he came back. He needed to see this.

The animal whined again, lolling out a tongue before its tail moved around more fiercly. It pawed at the dirt with paws nearly as big as Edward's head. It was enough encouragement to move forward. He was only a few inches away. Holding out a trembling arm, he grazed the soft tuft of hair. He let out a yelp, when the animal lifted off its limbs, only to rock into his hand, like a cat does to their master's leg.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" He asked with shocked laugh. He caressed the animals hair, smiling to himself, still a bit lost at why this wild animal was so...domesticated and responsive to Edward's fear. A handful of seconds passed and Edward was massaging the animal's skin, enjoying the whimpering response. His mind drifted to his friend again and he frowned. Where did he go?

Dropping his hand, Edward wondered outloud, "Jacob." He looked over the animal's huge shoulders, but caught nothing but trees. He stared back at the dog-like creature and was surprised to see the eyes that stared back at him. They were so expressive, intense and...human. Edward's heart throbbed again in need of Jacob.

As if sensing his panic, the animal lifted a paw, lightly running it along Edward's leg.

"I...I need to find him." Edward spoke more to himself than the animal. Once again, Edward yelled out, jumping back just as the animal's body shrunk and shifted, forming into a familiar body with copper, toned skin.

It was Jacob.

"Jake!" Edward yelled out in astonishment. A ripple of fear overtook him. He had no idea what just happened. Did he really see, what he thought he'd seen?

"Edward. It's okay, it's me." He gestured towards his bare chest.

"Did you-?" Edward's voice shook as he pointed to the area where the massive animal stood.

"Yes." Jacob watched him with guarded eyes, standing still, his muscles tensed. Even through his shock and confusion, Edward knew Jacob was preparing for him to succomb to horror and run. He was preparing for Edward's rejection, which Edward refused to give.

"Jake," He finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The rest of the night was filled with stories and legends about Jacob's history. He spoke of his _pack_ and enemies known as the _cold ones_. Edward listened in awe as they sat on the green, grass, surrounded by enough trees to confuse Edward into believing he was right where Jacob's home was. Jacob said he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about who he was, unless the circumstance called for it.

"And what's the circumstance now?" Edward asked. Jacob remained silent for a few seconds, large hands pulling the grass by it's roots.

"You're important to me." Was all he said. Edward knew there was more to it, but left it at that. He was happy that Jacob trusted him enough to reveal this truth about who he was. It said so much than a bond between friends, but Edward couldn't place a finger on what it could mean.

And time passed.

Edward learned more of his friend's history. And they became close.

Close enough that Edward did recall telling Bella about him. His wife, once the center of his attention had been happy to hear about Edward's connection to someone besides herself. Edward, in no way, sensed jealousy or anger. She was delighted and it only encouraged him to feel no guilt for her losing time to him.

Jacob visited once for dinner. Edward sat between his wife and friend, emotions circling and pooling in his chest whenever Jacob spoke. He hadn't realized how different it felt being around him compared to her. Every moment with Jacob was like breathing new life, experiencing bursts of minicule supernovas in his body. He didn't know what to think of it. His wife, the woman he had dedicated every waking moment to, didn't make him feel that way. And no matter what affection he had for her, it seemed so _elementary_ compared to that he felt for Jacob.

He had said to himself that it was a male bonding.

The ride after the dinner said something else for him. Edward dropped Jacob off outside the city. It was his first time ever seeing just where his friend stayed. It was just on the edge of trees and grass off main roads. Jacob explained that he was without a place at the moment, but was perfectly happy with sleeping under the stars and catching wild life in his wolf form. Even with Jacob's obvious comfort, Edward felt the need to take care of him.

"Stay with me?" He had asked, surprised to find himself implying more than intended. Jacob was quiet for a second, watching Edward with the same look that had Edward uncomfortable the first day he met him. This time around, he felt special, needed. Jacob leaned forward so swift and quick, Edward gasped. He was silenced by the feeling of heat against his lips. Jacob's flesh was so soft and warm, Edward gave in to the pressure of his skin. It took a second longer to realize that this was a kiss. And to his surprise, he responded, moaning and lifting a hand to rake and massage Jacob's scalp as the kiss deepened.

It was an explosion of energy in him, setting off every alarm in his body. His flesh, suddenly felt alive, wherever Jacob's touch landed, he couldn't contain the fear and guilt in him, yet it still was overpowered by the _need_ that pulsed along with his heartbeat.

And Jacob responded in the silent communication, pressing Edward into the door, touching his body with hungry fingers. The kiss was possessive and yet so tender, Edward couldn't sort out what it meant. And when their tongues danced, a new conversation emerged between them. Edward wanted this so much, it scared him. He pulled away, panting and whimpering, his body tingling from the moment.

He had went home that night, happier than he had ever been, but stepping through the door, the mistake hit him. He had kissed his friend, he had kissed a man, he had betrayed his wife. The joy, the need for Jacob, the tingling desire he felt was clouded by the torturous agony of his adultry. He made up his mind.

He couldn't see Jacob.

It hurt more than anything else in the world, even lying to his wife. He was distant, even cold, avoiding Jacob by keeping busy with customers when he came to visit. He wouldn't meet his eyes, afraid of what he'd see, afraid of giving in to what he wanted so bad. Days wore on and he became more tense and pained. He missed his best friend. He missed the comfort and to his surprise, he missed the way Jacob possessively held him.

His wife became concerned, asking about him and it only drove him to a deeper depression.

Jacob appeared on his doorstep a week later. He looked dishelved and fearful, asking him to step outside so they could talk. Edward did his best to avoid eye contact.

"Edward please," Jacob pleaded, "I _need _you." It was a whisper, but Edward winced at the words as if they were bellowed from the top of his lungs.

"Stay away from me," Edward warned, "I am a married man, Jacob. I love my wife."

His arms were held and he felt himself being pressed against the massive chest, "I love you." He whispered into Edward's ear, "Don't leave me. I'll be anything for you."

Edward couldn't fight the touch. It felt so right being in his arms, "I don't trust myself with you, Jacob." He weakly stated.

"Don't leave me."

"I have to." And he was finally able to pull away from the trembling arms. Jacob backed on his feet, his body shaking violently, before all that was left of him was the big, beautiful creature Edward had met weeks before.

Bella waited inside, out of earshot, cleaning the remnants of their dinner in the sink, "Was that Jacob?" She asked, "You didn't turn him away, did you?"

The next time Edward saw Jacob again was during close when he was preparing to head home to his wife. Days were beginning to bleed together. He had lost his appetite, barely paid attention to anything going on. His mind was drowning in thoughts of Jacob. He hadn't noticed him standing behind the counter, until he spoke.

"There are some of them in the area. I need you to leave town." Edward jumped up at the voice, turning in shock to take in Jacob. He looked worse off than he he had ever seen him. His body ached at the sight.

"Jacob, what are you-?"

"Just take her and go!" He growled. His eyes were wild with emotion. Pain. There was so much pain there.

"Why?"

"Because-" His voice was hitched, "I don't know what I would do if you left me like _that_." And he was gone. Edward stared at the empty spot, unable to decipher if what he saw was his own imagination or not.

Edward closed shop and arrived home. He knew something was wrong when he saw the front door knocked off its hinges. He walked inside, heart hammering in his chest. The furniture in his house, everything seemed in place.

He had called out to his wife, but heard nothing. The house was deathly silent and it scared him. He searched for her, but it didn't take long. He found her body facedown in the kitchen. Dropping to his knees, he curled his fingers under her form to turn her over. Her brown eyes stared blankly at him.

"Bella?" Edward cried out, "Bella, love, please..." And his body shook in sobs. What happened? Who did this? He checked for bruises of cuts, even a gun wound. His fingers snaked around her long hair, stroking it back and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the mark just under her ear.

A memory played in his mind - that night Jacob revealed everything about himself. The legends of the _cold ones_ which he said to be true. They were his enemy, Edward remembered.

He was in a blind rage, a sickening sorrow. Why would an enemy of Jacob come after his wife? Why had he been such a fool to befriend Jacob, get obsessed with him? Let him _touch_ him that way? There was nothing he could do now. She was dead and gone. He had lost everything.

In a blurred vision of tears and fury, Edward raced back to his car. He had to find him. Edward body shook as his mind played through the last short 24 months he spent with his wife. Flashes of her bouncing dark locks, her laughter when he teased, the way she stumbled about in the kitchen when preparing a meal, the way he felt when he held her. Edward screamed out in pain. He didn't feel grief, he felt guilt. The connection he had to her wasn't there anymore. The care and affection were, but that strong bond was never present and it tore every fiber in his body to know that. The person he ached and mourned for was the person he knew was guilty. Jacob Black was his curse.

Edward hit the brakes of his car and the vehicle shuddered to a stop. Not minding that he left the engine on, he stumbled out, following the trail he caught Jacob gracing down whenever he dropped him off in the past. He had no clue where he was going. his body bounced and knocked into trunks and overhanging branches. His lips tasted of salt and his cheeks were tight from dried trails. Edward shuddered against the winter night and sobbed once more at his misfortune. Out of all shops for the beautiful man to walk into...

"Edward?" His deep, rich voice pierced through the night and Edward's feet fell dead on the soil. He raised his eyes, meeting Jacob's and a roar of emotion ran through him.

"I _hate_ you." At his own words, he buckled against the pain. He didn't. He couldn't, no matter how responsible Jacob was for his wife's death, "You killed her! You-" He fell to his knees, unable to continue. There was no way to word his pain. To explain how whatever enemy that took the love of his life, he was thankful to for not taking Jacob away from him.

Jacob knelt next to him, cupping his hands against his cheek, "I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I was selfish. You have a right to hate me. You have a right to kill me."

The thought of death in Jacob's eyes scared Edward straight, "No!" He bellowed, wrapping his fingers around the tight, bare thighs of his desire. He stood before him, naked and towering, "I _need _you." He panicked. He clawed at the skin, begging him to stay in gesture. Warm lips met the crown of his head and Edward whimpered in content.

"I love you." Jacob whispered against his skin. He couldn't answer back. It wasn't right. Bella...

"I'm a monster." He sobbed, knowing his sin, knowing what he had done. It wasn't Jacob's fault, it was his own. He should have stayed away. He knew what Jacob did to him. He had lost time with him, he had killed his wife.

There was a gasp of pain above him, "Baby, you're not a monster. It's not in you. It's not possible." The full lips caressed his flushing cheeks, before grazing against his own pink ones, "You're beautiful."

Edward hungerily accepted the words, accepted the touch. Just for once, he wanted to give in. He loved her so much, but he just couldn't fight this anymore.

_I'm sorry, Bella. _

He would pay later, he knew. Edward weaved his fingers through the obsidian locks, massaging the scalp as he had done to Jacob's other body. A groan of welcomed affection hummed from Jacob's mouth to his own and it only urged him on more. Jacob scooped his arms around Edward's waist, pulling the slender body to him.

"Stay with me." Edward whined. This time meaning only one thing. Jacob pulled away, pecking along his fleshed jaw, to the curve of his neck. Pictures of the two red marks played in his mind, but he chased them out. He needed this.

Edward felt the world tilt at an angle. He was suddenly on his back, Jacob straddling his waist, rewarding his shivering body with fiery kisses, tempting him to moan into the night air. Jacob continued to massage Edward's soft, exposed skin. Jacob's fingers wrapped around the hem of Jacob's shit. Edward's eyes met his lover's and a silent exchange occurred. He nodded, whimpering in relief when the shirt flew off of him in ease.

The winter air was harsh, chilling his skin and hardening the pink flesh on chest. Noticing the way his body responded to the change in temperature, Jacob took Edward's nipple between his full lips, flickering his wet muscle against it.

"J-Jake!" Edward whined, arching his back into the touch to increase the pressure. Warm fingers pinched and squeezed Edward's tight, chilled skin before he moved his lips to Edward's other pebbled flesh. Combing his fingers through the ebony locks, Edward forced the contact. He didn't care if he bruised from Jacob's touch. He needed him now more than ever.

The lips trailed, following his now tight abdomen muscles, ending at his navel, whispered affections uttered against the dip in his skin. Edward threw his head back, not aware of the bits of dirt and dried leaves mixing with his bronze locks. Noticing the frenzied man under him, exposing the long, untouched skin for him to relish, Jacob took advantage.

"Edward," He whispered against the shivering body, kissing the chilled, raised skin. He selfishly stole a few more pecks to his lover, before continuing, "I wanted you from the day I saw you. I needed you from the moment we spoke. I thought of nothing but you from the minute I left you. Don't hate me, please."

Edward answered with a whimper of surprise. All this time...He recalled the stares with a new found satisfaction and bliss.

His mind, eclipsed with Jacob's affections, steered away from his loss, away from what he should have been grieving. A sound, much like a call for attention, spilled from his tight throat. Jacob responded like a dutiful hound to the beckoned call, already knowing what Edward wanted. Their lips melded and adjusted to the others', pressing and parting to deepen into a much more atequate manner of communication.

_Give yourself to me._ Jacob's kiss whispered into Edward's, _Let me claim you. _

_ Take me. _Edward answered without hesitation.

A gasp hung in the air as large hands lifted his hips, dragging his jeans down and away from sight, along with his shoes. And again his head lolled back at the sensation of fevered skin against his, an arousal pressing into his own. Jacob's lips never left him and their communication continued.

_Do you trust me?_

_ Always._

With a last, safe kiss, Jacob leaned back on his knees, his fingers already disappearing between his full lips. Edward watched in awe, noting the glow of the moon over Jacob's shoulder, peaking from the thicket of trees. Russett skin glowed and Edward's body burned.

"Ungh," He didn't understand the sudden pain and discomfort. His teeth dug into the inside of his lip, containing any other unexpected outbursts. He could feel his lover's eyes triained on him, studying his reaction, "I trust you." he panted into the air, keeping the other from having any second thoughts on proceeding. Edward couldn't hold back the next outburst. It shuddered the earth under him and startled Jacob. The fingers in him stilled and he whined. Unsure why, he knew it was best for Jacob to continue, "Don't stop." He pleaded.

Shifting on his wieght, Jacob leaned back over his expecting partner and shared another kiss, another conversation, requesting access to his body and his release. Edward being pulsed automatically at the idea of their bodies interlocking, getting to know each other in an entirely different manner.

"Please," And his body stretched, burned and ached in need. He secured his arms around Jacob's shoulders, groaning when he felt the muscles shift and tighten each time a thrust was succeeded with the clap of their skin. His back arched and tendons stressed, body enduring short bursts of pleasure each time Jacob's hips came forward. A tongue, never able to familiarize itself with the map of his body, took the tour of what it was capable of exploring, starting from the dip in his collarbone to the depths of his mouth, searching fervently for a lost treasure, seeking guidance. Edward suckled eagerly, hoping to satiate any hunger his lover ached for.

The thrusts quickened.

Edward's gargled calls rose in his throat as he continued losing control of his functions. Eyes fluttering back, he allowed Jacob's tongue to retract, the hand secured around his waist to pull him up into a sitting postion, so he was comfortably planted on the larger man's lap. Jacob requested no motion from his partner, only directing his body on his hardening member, allowing Edward to steady his balance with a hand on Jacob's shoulder, the other wound in his own tussled hair.

Edward lifted the body with no effort and allowed gravity to do the rest, each time quicker, swifter, angling his body and Edward's in a manner where he could touch the very spot that he knew would have Edward lose all sense of direction.

"I love you." A raw growl of assertion, engraving in his lover's ears the need, the dependancy.

The words were his lover's cue. Rocking his hips erratically, Edward cried out. The burn had progressed throughout his entire body, flames licking his veins, boiling his blood, creating a heat that rivaled that from an explosion, crumbling his will and mind to ashes. Through the blue fire, he could only see Jacob. With one last jerked movement, Edward's back curled away from Jacob's warm embrace as if contorting to the overwhelming sensation. Jacob was quick, catching the body before too much contact was lost. With a last thrust, he came inside the convulsing body, stretching his neck but an inch to take the pink, hardened nipple of his lover between his lips, gently teasing with a graze of his teeth.

"Mmph!" Edward's body went lax for a second, pulling back towards the magnetic touch of the body under him. They held each other in silence, pearl liquids painting both their bare chests in a display of the shared moment. The organ of Edward's lover, softened, leaving an empty feeling in his gut as he adjusted himself without it. Jacob grunted softly, raining kisses on Edward's cheek.

"I love you." He repeated, not mindful of the dirt and earth the bronze hair that he stroked.

His vision returning, Edward stared over the strong embrace that held him in place - two bright, white lights, rays blocked by the trunks of trees in the distance.

The world returned at full force.

"No," Edward whispered, sliding off Jacob's lap. This time, Jacob was unable to catch him, "What did you do?" The question was accusing.

Hurt in his eyes, Jacob watched as Edward shot to his feet, grabbing his clothes in a rush, running from the fire that engulfed him, protected him, "Edward..." He was defeated.

"You took her from me," The world pressed against Edward's ears, his chest, suffocating him in a dead hum, a world without her laughter.

She was _dead_. And he was happily in the arms of the man that got her killed.

"I'm a monster."Edward repeated to himself. It was so clear what the things he had done. He was a monster and Jacob was his claws, his teeth, knawing and scratching at the life of his wife. A monster was nothing without the threat of his teeth and claws.

And Edward knew that he was nothing without Jacob.

"Edward, please." Jacob stood over him, attempting to touch his heaving body, but Edward winced, taking his steps back. Jacob's hands fell at his sides, his body, massive and strong, suddenly so weak in appearance, "Don't leave me." He whispered.

"Stay away." He sobbed, unable to take the pain of seeing Jacob so broken. Clasping the buttons of his jeans, Edward turned, not worrying about any other item of clothing, "I..." His chest fought against the words, chunks of his soul, ripping, pulling away from him, "I hate you."

_And I hate the monster you made me into._

Edward couldn't look. He feared what he would see. He ran to his car, throwing the door open, reversing the car and driving anywhere but home. His body wracked in restrained sobs.

He wanted to think about Bella. It was only right to, but the dying part of him was reserved for the man left behind.

Edward drove for an endless time, signs passing, lights blinding him, before becoming specks of dust over his shoulder.

An upcoming town, Forks, he noticed, but couldn't digest anything with the blank sheet over his eyes, stilling any responsive thinking.

Edward drove on, to his end, to his death.

**AN: If you guys enjoy, let me know. I do plan on making this into a full out chapter story, unlike many of my one-shots that I plan on adding stand-alone one-shot chapters to. Thank the Eclipse premiere for putting a fire under my ass to finish this and move onto my other (patiently) waiting works. **


End file.
